kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Galactic Nova
|species = Comet/clockwork star |affiliation = Anyone (depending on who expresses their wish) }} Galactic Nova (also known as just simply Nova) is a giant comet made out of random pieces of metal, machinery and debris. He made his debut in the Milky Way Wishes sub-game in Kirby Super Star. He has the ability to grant one wish upon being summoned, but that can only happen when the fountains of the planets surrounding Planet Popstar are harnessed. Kirby summoned him to stop a violent war between the Sun and Moon. Although this particular machine only appears in Kirby Super Star and its remake, the series repeatedly implies that more of these comets exist; this is confirmed in Kirby: Planet Robobot, where the Access Ark is revealed to be a second such comet. Physical Appearance ]] Nova is a large, mechanical comet made in the shape of a pocket watch. Nova's center is designed to look like a sun with a red shooting star above his right eye. All around the edges of Nova are seemingly random items. Going clockwise the items are: a weather vane, several gears, a telescope, a wind-up key, a drafting compass, a globe, two atomic tubes, a grandfather clock pendulum, a pocket watch without numbers and its hands bent, a triangular ruler, a chain, several piano keys, a compass, and a light bulb next to the ring that lies on top of his head. Nova has two purple eyes, a cat-like mouth and a small hole on his upper left corner of his face. The back of him shows four nozzles that form his main engine cluster. After the destruction of the Heart of Nova, the small hole on Nova's face becomes bigger and his left eye closes. Games ''Kirby Super Star Nova makes his first appearance when Kirby summons him with the power of the Stars found on different planets. Kirby was about to make his wish, but Marx knocked him off-screen and made his own wish for world domination on Popstar. Nova begins a collision course towards Popstar to fulfill Marx's wish, ignoring the fact that Kirby was the one to collect the power required to summon him. Fortunately, the Sun and Moon delay Nova's journey for just enough time so Kirby could fly into the comet and disable his heart. Nova's heart serves as a boss battle which involves shooting at the pillars surrounding Nova's actual heart, which are guarded by rocket-like auto-turrets. When the pillars are all destroyed, the Nucleus shoots out and part of Nova's left side explodes, paralyzing him and enraging Marx. Upon his defeat, Marx himself gets launched into the destroyed part of Nova, thus causing a chain reaction that creates a massive explosion. Nova was annihilated, as his body was shown to have blown to pieces during the sequence. Both Marx and the Galactic Nova Nucleus return as bosses in The Arena. Kirby Super Star Ultra In the Nintendo DS remake, Kirby Super Star Ultra, Nova has an expanded role as shown in the Meta Knightmare Ultra and The True Arena sub-games. In the former sub-game, it's shown that Meta Knight summoned Nova, reviving him to his status after the heart got destroyed in Milky Way Wishes, and wished to fight "the greatest warrior in the galaxy." Nova, in turn, fulfilled his wish by summoning Galacta Knight, a warrior sealed away in fear of his power. In the latter sub-game, it's revealed that Marx was near death since the explosion after his battle, but merged Nova's pieces with himself, becoming the powerful Marx Soul. Kirby: Planet Robobot It's heavily implied that the Mother Computer Star Dream is the direct result of President Haltmann's mechanization process of a Galactic Nova. This is reflected in the fact that its third form makes it resemble Nova in terms of appearance, even more so as Star Dream Soul OS where the equivalent form is golden in color like the original. It even attacks using the objects surrounding the original Nova (such as piano keys, light bulbs, and compasses). Star Dream's defeat causes a white explosion, and its two eyes are seen during the explosion, resembling when Nova himself was annihilated back in Milky Way Wishes. The beginning of Star Dream Soul OS's final phase plays like an on-foot version of the original Galactic Nova Nucleus battle, and later on during the same fight, it will use the enemies found within the short level before the nucleus as projectiles. At a specific time of day, Galactic Nova appears in the background of Level 3 of the Kirby 3D Rumble sub-game. This can only be seen by turning the camera using a New Nintendo 3DS's C-Stick. Music Quotes Related Quotes Trivia *In Kirby Super Star, for a split-second before Nova's explosion, his eyes open and the previous injury he sustained after Kirby destroyed his core suddenly vanishes. This may be an oversight or an error. *Curiously, Nova is missing his globe in his official artwork for Kirby Super Star Ultra. ** Another discrepancy with the official artwork is Nova's eye color; in artwork, it is blue, while in-game, it is lavender. ***Although interestingly, Star Dream's eyes behind the Access Ark's plating is also blue much like Nova's artwork. *The chain that emerges from the piano keys and end at the pocket watch is gray and is also on top of the triangular ruler in Kirby Super Star. However, in Kirby Super Star Ultra, the chain turns dark blue and it appears under the triangular ruler. *In Kirby Super Star Ultra, it is implied in the Pause Screen description of Marx Soul that Nova is not the only being of his kind. It states that Marx "absorbed a Nova's power" instead of simply saying "he absorbed Nova's power." If this is not a translation error, then it would seem to indicate the existence of more than one Nova, which Kirby's Return to Dream Land confirmed when Magolor mentions that the ancients, people of the past who created legendary treasures and pieces of technology, crafted "clockwork stars that soar the cosmos." Despite the hint at there being more than one Nova, the one summoned by Meta Knight is obviously the same one, since he was reassembled from various pieces that seemingly come from distant space rather than simply appearing, and this Nova displayed clear signs of damage from the fight with Kirby, such as the closed eye. The hint about there being multiple Novas is not present in the European version of the game. **Star Dream from Kirby: Planet Robobot is possibly one of the other Novas created on Halcandra. The pause menu description of Star Dream Soul OS's second and third phases, as well as the first half of the fourth phase hints that Haltmann simply reactivated a dormant machine. This machine could have just been the Mother Computer, or an entire Nova. **Haltmann also claims that he reactivated Star Dream with the knowledge gained from analyzing "the most advanced civilizations in the known universe," one of which was likely the ancients. *A remix of Nova's battle theme is featured as an unlockable track in Kirby and the Rainbow Curse. *An unused splash screen within Kirby Mass Attack’s code depicts an image of Nova, presumably used as a placeholder or error handling message.The Spriters Resource The word written on the splash screen says, "Image does not exist" (画像がありませぬ). *Nova’s pocket watch occasionally appears in Kirby Star Allies in the overworld map of Far-Flung - Starlight Heroes. Gallery KSS Galactic Nova.png|''Kirby Super Star'' KSS Galactic Nova 2.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Nova_ssu.jpg|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KPR_Galactic_Nova.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KSA_Nova_Pocket_Watch.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' (pocket watch) Sprites and Models KSA Nova watch DZr-G3zVoAEQ zM.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' (pocket watch) References de:NOVA es:Cometa Nova fr:NOVA it:Nova galattica ja:ギャラクティック・ノヴァ zh:银河诺瓦 Category:Characters Category:Levels Category:Final Levels Category:Levels in Kirby Super Star Category:Levels in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Metal Category:Extraterrestrial Category:Ancients Category:Main Characters Category:Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Kirby Star Allies Category:Aliens